fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : SV014
----- 『'20 YEARS AGO...'』 The girl they brought with them acted like a wounded animal. ― Lynné In the Government, there is a girl with black gradient to white hair and red eyes. She been tied up, in front of her are a familiar face we seen with a unexpected leader, it... "Hey! Let me go! Let me free! *struggling*" ― Young Lyrné "She's! Lyrné... She's the girl covered in our report?" ― Fudou Kazanari "Her name is Amou Lyrné, 13 years of age. Whose also your pure blood-related daughter, Commissioner Amou. The sole survivor of a Gang attack on the a relic excavation team, based on Minakamiyama, Nagano prefecture which is in Western. The attack took place on a weekend, so her team had probably brought her to the excavation site. That's when it happened." ― Agent "Father, you people are fighting the Gang, right?" ― Young Lyrné "*Look at her*" ― Fudou "???" ― Young Genjuro "Then give a weapon, for God's sake! Let me slaughter those flirty gang all!" ― Young Lyrné "Lyrné... You've had it tough. Can you tell me what happened when the Gang attacked you? We will avenge your comrades." ― Fudou "Hymph! Don't be so unreasonable! Father! Those are my comrades! I'm the only one who can avenge them! Let me kill the gangs!" ― Young Lyrné "*pat on Lyrné's head* ..." ― Fudou Fudou then hugged Lyrné which he proud and depressed what decision her daughter made. The girl who ' wished to fight against the Gang, and had to endure seemingly endless training and medication so that her compatibility with the Third Classified Relic, could be examined. ― Lynné'' The doctors gave her two LiNKER Drug in order to do so. As the heart detector started to beat up, the girl started to scream as she feel the pain with Fudou them watching outside. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Young Lyrné "...... *Worried*" ― Young Genjuro Even the girl scream for power of the Gungnir, the Gungnir doesn't response to her roar. "!!! *grip his fist tightly* " ― Fudou As Fudou watching her daughter painfully, he even could grip his fist to spill out blood from it. "Ahhhh.....ahh....!" ― Young Lyrné "*Nods*" ― Fudou "*nods* *starting examination* Even after so much, she still isn't compatible. Nothing is ever simple. " ― Young Ryoko Suddenly a huge noise coming from the room, its Lyrné who flipped everything down. "Urha.... *taking another LiNKER drug on her neck*" ― Young Lyrné "Don't Lyrné!" ― Fudou "Don't be absurd. We've come so far. *push the trigger, insert the drug into her body*" ― Young Lyrné "Huh?!?! *shocked*" ― Young Genjuro "Let's gt this party started, Ryoko. *glaring* " ― Young Lyrné "Uh...?! *surprised*" ― Young Ryoko Upcoming Waveform "Huh?! Her compatibility levels are going through the roof! They've broken through phases one and two?! Now on Phase three?!" ― Young Ryoko "*grabbing her throat* Urg....Gwa!!!"― Young Lyrné Suddenly the girl spilled out blood from her mouth which she can't resist the pain. Then she kneeled on the ground as she painfully spilling out her blood. "What are you waiting for!? Get the neutralizer! Get that stuff out of her body right now!" ― Fudou "Upp...Pu!!!" "Waaaaaaah!!!!!" ― Doctors The doctors are beat down because a sudden storm blew up. "Ah....ah... *shocked*" ― Fudou Suddenly the hand of the girl which filled with blood touched the window, which caused Genjuro a sudden fright. "Hah?... *shocked*" ― Young Genjuro "I finally got it...." ― Young Lyrné As she let go her hand from the window, the Gungnir relic finally response to her roar. 『Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Zilzz...』 A light surrounded the girl then turn into an armor. "So this is the power I can fight with them?! This is my Symphogear!" ― Young Lyrné ''The power she held'' did not come by accident, like it did for me. She wished for it and, coughing up blood as she sang, and she finally got it. '' '''''After that, as the activities of the Gang presuming, she had become warrior clad in symphogear, in order to combat the Gang from harming people, wishing that one day, the Gang will be no more and peace for Chrome City. What she desired for. ― Lynné'' 『'''February 22th』 '''''22th of February, there is a girl holding a concert with her partner Kanade. ― Lynné "Why all the long face?" ― Kanade "Just thinking of the Noise and today's important mission." ― Lynné "Using our concert like a place to gather a large amount of energy, what was that again? Oh yeah, Phinic Gain. Today sure is important." ― Kanade "Sorry, Kanade, put you all into this mess." ― Lynné "Nah, I just glad I could help. If you still remain that glooming self how the audience..." ― Kanade "Enjoy our concert. *smile*" ― Lynné "*smile* Now let's go! Lynne!" ― Kanade "Um! Kanade!" ― Lynné After the first song over, at a lab under the concert hall. "Phonic Gain growth within expect range. " ― Worker "Looks like we can call this a success. Great job, everyone!" ― Ryoko "We did it! It worked out!" When is about to continued the second song. "What is it?!" ― Genjuro "The suppressors can't handle the rising internal pressure!" ― Worker A "At this rate, the Nehushtan Armor will awaken. No, it'll go out of control!" ― Worker B Suddenly at the middle of the concert hall, explode! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With carbon dust flew out of nowhere. "*look at the ash* The Noise are Coming!" ― Lynné With several Noise flying in the Sky and few coming out from the ground. "It's the Noise!" The huge Noise continued to producing the little noise out of it which cause huge slaughter event! Killing huge amount of Humans that supposed to be enjoying her concert. "Kanade, go find shelter!" ― Lynné "Wait what about you?!" ― Kanade "Just do it! I'll saved the others!" ― Lynné The girl fought with fierce with only with her Armed Gear back then, but ... ― Lynné "Gah! " ― Lynné The number of the Noise isn't one gear user can't handle herself. "This number, who cares! I'll fight until my sword broke down! Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" ― Lynné The girl isn't giving up, although she almost at her limit. As she fight more, the crack of the sword became more. Then... ― Lynné "Finally done. *looked at the ashes* No, I failed. Failed to protect the humanity as a Guardian." ― Lynné 『'Back to present...'』 March 2th.... 『'(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively) ' (Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)』''' Confirm : Nehushtan Armor "No way, get there right away! Do whatever it takes to secure the armor!" ― Genjuro Ryoko : *nods* Um. ~Back to Riki them~ "The Nehushtan Armor...?!" ― Lynné "Oh? So you know where this armor's from?" ― Mysterious Girl (???) "I couldn't never forget what was taken for me when my guard was down 8 days ago!? Do you think I could forget the lives lost because of my failure?! *anger*" ― Lynné 『'Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds ' Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love Unable to go now...A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world』''' Lynne : *wields up her large sword* ??? : *get ready for battle* *What a twist of fate that the reason I lost many lives I couldn't saved, and the stolen Nehushtan Armor. Would both come back to me, 8 days later. It may be cruel, but I couldn't imagine a better time.* ― Lynné "Don't do it! Utau!" ― Clyna "Our opponent is a human!" ― Syrine "Don't be reckless!" ― Millay "That's right!" ― Kamon "She's human like we are!!!" ― Riki "This is a battle field! What stupid things are you all talking?!?!" ― Lynné & ??? "Huh?" "I think we're going to get along quite well." ― Lynné "Let's be friends and have some FUN!!!! *swung a spiked-whip at her*" ― ??? Lynne : *push Clyna back* Clyna : Gah! *fell down* Syrine : Kiri-chan... All : ???!!! 『'"Nothing is eternal," now bury everything wholeheartedly ' Knowing naught...but how to sever hesitation, or change resolution to teeth'』' Lynne : *delivering swings laced with blue lightning. "Azure Flash" '* ??? : *Swung her whip at the lightning* The mysterious girl unexpected to use her whip to reflect the lightning from Lynne to the other side like it was nothing! Lynne : Huh?!!! *shocked* Lynne then charge into the girl with fierce slash of sword and spinning handstand to attack her, but dodged by that. Lynne : *slash her sword at the girl* ??? : *Grinned/smirked* *using her whip to block her sword* Lynne : *swung at the other side* ??? : *Grinned/smirked* *using again* Lynne : Uh?! *dodge the whip but...* ??? : *Kick Lynne at her stomach and send flying* Lynne : Gyuh-ah!!!! *Is this the potential of a complete relic?!* ― Lynné ??? : Please don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, okay? Lynne : *landed* ??? : This is far from my best game! *swung fiercely with her spike whip* The girl once again swung her whip fiercely at Lynne but dodged by Lynne. Riki : Utau!!! ??? : Please don't worry. These will keep you all occupied from interfering our fight. *using a weird-looking cane and fired something out.* The something is actually the Noise, she summoned four Noise. All : ??!?! Samuru : Those are Noise! Bakuga : She summoned them?! Novu : They been controlled! Then the noise approach them . All : ?!!! *alert* Then the noise fired out some slimy glue or something out which cause them all can't moved, trapped. All : EH?! Basara : Damn it! Kamon : What is this?! Syrine : Surprisingly very sticky and hard. Clyna : It disgusting! Lynne : *charge and swung her sword at the girl* ??? : *Block the sword* "When you busing the others, and forget about me?! *hit the girl foot caused her imbalance*" ― Lynné "Uwah!!! *dodge*" ― ??? "*kick*" ― Lynné "Get off your high horse! *grab Lynne and threw her onto the ground*" ― ??? "Ahhhh!!!!" ― Lynné "*stepped on her ear gear which seems to stepped on her head* Don't get carried away, you beast! Nobody'd miss you! " ― ??? "Tch! You think I will just watch you targeting my friends and taking away from me?" ― Lynné "Hahaha, you seem to think your friends are the main characters here. You're wrong. My goal was th abduct ''you from the beginning!" ― ??? "??!!!!" "Utau is..." ― Clyna "their target?!" ― Syrine "Tch! I need to think something get out of here! *struggling*" ― Samuru ".... Samuru" ― Riki "Damn it!" ― Samuru "Don't give up! We'll gonna think of something to get out of this slimy things. *struggling*" ― Syrine "Damn it! If we were just like Utau, using her swords to rain down at the this slimy things" ― Clyna "Minna..." ― Lynné "Can you protect your comrades and the armor even yourself?" ― ??? "How dare you....! I swore I wouldn't watch my friends in danger...! *''conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy '''"One Thousand Tears"'' '*" ― Lynné Lynne successfully escaped form her feet, and the battle continued again. "*Clashed with whip/sword*" ― Lynné & ??? "She's not just playing with me, her power is real." ― Lynné "Do you really have time to think about that?! *swung at her*" ― ??? Lynne dodged her attacks. "*wielding the cane and summon noise again*" ― ??? The mysterious girl summon three pack of Noise army out again. "That's ....! Solomon's Cane! Why?! *then feel a headache* Why in a time like this?!" ― Lynné Suddenly Lynné feel a painful headache, which some images flow out in her head. "This is... the memories of Mother how she's die... Swan Song... What is it?"― Lynné "Hey hey! If you don't keep your mind in the battle, you only get yourself killed!" ― ??? Then a Noise came and attack Lynné who just snap out from her mind. "*block the noise's attack* Kuh...Hk! *slice the Noise*" ― Lynné Lynne started to attack the Noise army, with a spinning handstand with unfolding her blades then is rain down the enemy with swords. "*landed* *deliver another wing-laced blue lightning* Ah!" ― Lynné The girl reflect the lightning again. "Ahhhh!!!! *slash with sword*" ― Lynné "*block the sword* Ah! *kick* *dodge*" ― ??? The girl and Lynne put on a good fight. "*threw three daggers* !!!" ― Lynné "You gotta be kidding me! *reflect two of dagger to the ground, one flew in the sky*" ― ??? "*''create a large '' white energy sphere crackling with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armour's chain whips and is flung at the enemy. '"Nirvana Gedon"'' * Hey!!!!" ― ???'' "Uh?! *blocked the sphere*" ― Lynné "Utau!!!!!" ― Clyna, Syrine and Riki "*can't resist*!!! " ― Lynné The sphere exploded and caused Lynne seriously damaged. "Gah!!!!! *lied on the ground*" ― Lynné "Hymp! Just like some useless bastards." ― ??? "It' true. I am a useless bastard." ― Lynné "Huh? *smirk*" ― ??? "Although I see myself as nothing more than a weapon with a human shell, it was shame to me that I survived 7 years ago. A human weapon has come to know shame. *stabbed the katana into the ground* But that will the end of today. I will cleanse the stain from my name by taking Nehushtan armor and Solomon's Cane! *glare*" ― Lynné "Is that so? If you can, give it your best shot! What?! *looked back*" ― ??? The girl suddenly can't moved her body only her head then she look back and saw a dagger behind her. Its "Shadow Weaving", a special technique to disabling the enemy's movement. "How dare you disabling my movement?! *realized* Wait, you're aren't planning to..." ― ??? "Let's finish this while the moon is still out." ― Lynné A deep soulless glare with a devilish smile on her face, expecting a result. "Are you're going to sing? Your Swan Song? *fright*" ― ??? "Utau?!" ― Riki, Clyna, and Syrine "I will show you the extent of my determination of a Sakimori! Burn into your memory! *Serious*" ― Lynné ".... *Shocked*" On the other side, a car is approaching where Riki they are now. "Rinne-chan... is going to sing, isn't she?" ― Ryoko "*driving car with worried face*" ― Genjuro "I won't let you do whatever you want! *struggling*" ― ??? 『'Gatrandis babel Ziggurat edenal' Emustolronzen Fine el Balal Zilzz Gatrandis Babel ziggurat edenal』 Lynne : *approaching the girl* All : ....! Syrine : What with this song? Clyna : It beautiful but... Millay : ...too Sad. ??? : * Able to move her arms, use the solomon's cane and summon another pack of Noise* 『'Emustolronzen Fine el.....'』 Lynne : *arrived in front of the girl* ??? : Huh?! Lynne : *put her hand on the girl's shoulder and put her face a little closer to the girl* "...Zilzz *smile*" ― Lynné Then create a huge explosive storm which is destroyed the Noise all at the same time of course, the Noise who are trapping Riki them, but they are unharmed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― ??? "..." And Lynne let go her hand which the girl immediately blew off far away with serious damage. "Ahhh... Gahh..... *the gear is regenerating!* Gkuh! *leave*" ― ??? As the girl leaves with both of the relics, Lynne was still standing there, middle of the battle field. "Utau!!!!" ― All "*Tripped down* Ahya!" ― Riki "...." They all leave a small distant with Lynne which sense she kinda different. Then Genjuro them arrived. "Are you okay! Rinne!?" ― Genjuro "I'm as a guardian who has pledged to defend humanity. *turn around*" ― Lynné Which to all terrify, Lynne turn around with injuries and blood spill out from her mouth and falling from her eyes like she was crying. "I am a sword that will not break here" ― Lynné "!!!!! *shocked*" Lynne fall down, collapsed Genjuro came quickly to her side which leave most of them in horror. "...." "...." "...." "UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Clyna, Syrine, and Millay ~Timeskip~ At the hospital near the academy. "We managed to save her life with great difficulty. But she needs rest until her condition stabilizes. This is crucial. " ― Doctor "Please do your best." ― Genjuro Genjuro bows with his agents behind. "We have to trace the armor after the girl escaped. Do whatever you must!" ― Genjuro Genjuro and his agents leave, leaving the others at the waiting/living room. ".... *Worried*" "This isn't your all burden to bear." ― Shinji "Huh?" "Lynne-san chose to sing of her own free will." ― Shinji "Ogawa-san..." ― Riki "As I believe you all well aware, Lynne-san once had a mother" ― Shinji "Amou Lyrne-san....right?" ― Riki "Yes, Amou Lyrne-san, also Commander Kazanari's half-blood-related older sister. The bearer of the , the mighty spear which can pierce anything. 7 years ago, the truth that how Lyrne-san died is actually a Noise Outbreak during her rescue mission of saving her daughter. Due using the LiNKER having time-limits and for the devastation from the Noise attack wouldn't go berserk in the city, and saved her daughter caught in battle, Lyrne-san sang her Swan song. " ― Shinji "Swan song...?" ― Clyna "The mysterious girl used that term too." ― Syrine "The swan song amplifies the power of the Symphogear beyond its constraints without regard to the effect it may have on the user. The Noise were annihilated in an instant, but also Lyrne-san's life was burnt away with them. " ― Shinji "She do that to save Lynne..." ― Samuru "But Lynne doesn't remember how she mother died, then how she knows?" ― Kamon that Lynne had a headache during her battle "That time!" ― Millay "One possible answer. Lynne-san had grown back her memories about how Lyrne-san died. After Lyrne-san death and Ryan Shima's disappearance, the young Ryukai-san them having works in a young age and living separately, Lynne-san was left alone, and to sweep away the gloom her mother-death left in her heart, she fought with savage fury. She lost her dear mother in a very young age, the time spending with her is very short than her siblings does, and to drive away the sorrow, she lived as a mindless sword with no heed for love or games. I thought that spending with you all in GP Series with b-daman, would change her back but ... After she failed to protect lives those who came to hear her song, she changed back to her old self. And today, prepared to fulfill her duty as a sword, she sang fully excepting to die for it. It's awkward, isn't it? But that's Utau Lynne's way of life. " ― Shinji "*crying* That is just..." ― Syrine "*cries* ...too cruel-desu..." ― Clyna "It must have hurt more than us do. But we... *cries*" ― Syrine "...Didn't help her....How could we ever replace Lyrne-san?... *cries*" ― Clyna "*punch the wall with a fist* Damn it! *cries*" ― Millay "...." "Minna...." ― Riki "I don't believe you could or should replace Lyrne-san. I don't believe so. No one believes so. Um... Hey, everyone, can you all hear my favor. " ― Shinji "*wipe tears*...?" ― Syrine/Clyna "*Look at shinji* ...?" ― Millay "Please don't hate Lynne-san. Please don't let her be all alone in the world." ― Shinji "....." "I won't" ― All In a dream world, a girl is wandering around the world. "...." ― Lyrné "Huh?! *look*" ― Lynné ".... *look at her, sadly* " ― Lyrné "One wing is enough to fly! One song is enough to reach! I'll show you I can overcome anything!" ― Lynné ".... *Sadly*" ― Lyrné "So please just smile, okasama! (mother in a more honor way) Gah! *drown*" ― Lynné ".... *watching sadly*" ― Lyrné Back in reality, Lynne is on the bed having her dream. ~March 2th in the morning, 11.a.m.~ At the roof of Lydian music academy, is Millay standing and watching the view, Clyna and Syrine who are sitting on the bench. "Replacing .... Lyrne-san...." ― Syrine "It impossible...desu-yo" ― Lynné Flashback "What worries me is that the girl in the Nehushtan Armor was targeting Lynne." ― Genjuro "Whatever we thought of that meaning is still unknown." ― Ryoko "No. Obviously, if she knows about Lynne, she must know about the Second Branch as well." ― Genjuro "So she has an informant....?" ― Sakuya "What is have to be going like this?" ― Aoi "Its all our fault..." ― Clyna "Clyna...?" ― Kamon "Utau's in intensive care because we were uselessly weak and still hesitant wavering. " ― Syrine "Symphogear might hold great power, but we're..." ― Millay "Cannot like Utau, use it to its full potential....!" ― Syrine "...." "Utau cried.... She didn't hang on out of strength-desu." ― Clyna "She held on against own sadness as well. " ― Syrine "She shed more tears of frustrations, determinations and despairs than anyone else. " ― Millay "All she just tried to be was a model sword-desu..." ― Clyna "She was always fight alone all the time..." ― Millay "She was alone all the time..." ― Syrine "......" "I also have people I want to protect too!!! Therefore!" ― Millay/Clyna/Syrine End "....." "We also have ..." ― Syrine "...People we want to protect too-desuyo...." ― Clyna "... Tch!" ― Millay "Here you are!" ― Riki "huh? *look*" Its Kamon, Riki, Samuru, Ken, Yuki, Misuru, Simon, Derek, Hugo, Basara, Jenta, Bakuga and Novu. "Minna..." ― Syrine "What's all the glooming faces? Let's get going!" ― Kamon "...." "What's wrong?" ― Novu "Sorry, we don't want to go anywhere now-desu...." ― Clyna "How you even think we will be leisurely playing while things had happened!?" ― Millay "....." "Because, you girls are pushing yourselves through this. " ― Riki "Pushing ourselves?" ― Syrine "...." "Sorry, but we have to think this through ourselves." ― Millay "Okay" ― Riki "Thanks everyone." ― Clyna "...." "You know, ... " ― Kamon "Huh?" "Whatever you decide to do next, be sure to remain true to yourselves. " ― Kamon "Remain true to ourselves?" ― Syrine "That's right. You don't have to change. Just go on being yourself. We all will support you. Because you all are irreplaceable, you know. We don't want to lose any of you girls. I'm sure that Utau feels the same way of she's here." ― Riki "*smile* Remain true to ourselves...?" ― Millay Flashback "I also have people I want to protect too!!! Therefore!" ― Millay/Clyna/Syrine End "*look* " ― Syrine/Clyna/Millay "*Smile* " ― All Clyna and Syrine stand up and look at the hospital with Millay. Where Lynne is now. " Thanks you guys."― Syrine " Now we can feel we can takes steps forward as we are-desu. " ― Clyna "*smile*" "Oh yeah! Ogawa-san ask us another favor." ― Riki "What is it?" ― Millay "He said after Utau recovered, he hoped we could take her to watch a meteor shower." ― Riki "Meteor Shower?" ― Syrine "Why is it?" ― Clyna "Ogawa-san said that Utau never seen a meteor shower before, he said it was supposed to be a promise between she and her parents only." ― Kamon "Which means that it would be our promise with her?" ― Syrine "That's what you hear." ― Riki "Okay." ― Millay "Let's make sure we all see it next time!" ― Clyna "OH!!!!!" ― All We also have people to protect as well! ― Syrine It might be just a tiny promise or our peaceful and happy everyday life ― Clyna But I want to become stronger to protect them and ... ― Millay Still be ourselves!!!! ― Millay/Clyna/Syrine 『'EPILOGUE'』 At a mansion named after Kazanari, is Kazanari Genjuro's house again! "COMMANDER!!!!!/ OLD MAN!!!" ― Clyna & Syrine / Millay "Oh..woah! What all this sudden?" ― Genjuro "Please teach us how to fight with our fighting style!" ― Clyna "Me? Teach you? with your fighting style?" ― Genjuro "Yes! We figured you'd know some amazing martial arts and you're the one who teach Utau since she's little." ― Syrine "We might can't fight just like Utau, but we want to fight with our fighting style!" ― Clyna "We know you been observing us the whole time, so you must know our fighting style, right?" ― Millay "*worried* *then think deeply* You girl aren't the first one to say that to me." ― Genjuro "We know!" ― Millay "Utau right?!" ― Syrine/Clyna "My training is rather harsh." ― Genjuro "Even so, we want to become stronger!" ― All "By the way, are you any girls are into action movies?" ― Genjuro "Eh?" They followed every instructions as Genjuro teach them, doing their training with their fighting styles but with almost same training. They do hard push-ups, huge balance boards, shoulder shrugs and other lots of training waiting for them. This just a little part of Lynne's usual training, but the training still majorly strains them. Even they can't resist, but they can't back down now. As they worked so hard, as they become stronger but which to the other boys' worries. At break time, the boys invite them to karaoke, which to their surprises. "Turn you into pieces!!" Even at night, the girl keeps on training so they could remain themselves and become stronger. Another time the boys invite the girls for eating. "DEATH!" Who ate a lots like Yuki does.... ( 0_0III) *Kiri-chan!* Another time, is at dawn, watching the sunset down. As they train, as one day passed another finally passed 6 days. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works